A golf club basically comprises a shaft carrying, at its lower end, a head or striking component, and, at its upper end, a handle, commonly termed a "grip."
Conventional golf clubs generally have tapered shafts made of steel, metal alloys, or composite materials. They have a shape whose section changes continuously and whose maximum dimension is measured at the grip, or handle, and whose minimum dimension is measured at the neck, where the club head is attached. This is the most widely used type of shaft.
If one wishes to enhance the mechanical properties of the club, i.e., the elastic line under torsion and/or flection of the shaft, while preserving a club having satisfactory ergonomic qualities in the gripping area of the club, the geometries of conventional shafts offer few opportunities other than the use of fibers having a higher modulus, which is costly, or the incorporation of additional reinforcements of fiber layers which adds undesirable surplus weight.